A Place to Call Home
by Badiyannu
Summary: A/U: When Vegeta gets a strange call, he's headed back home to Planet Vegeta. What obsticles will he have to cross when he brings the whole gang? R/R!!!
1. The Call

A Place to Call Home By Hotchk9988 A/N: This story may not make sense since most of it takes place on Planet Vegeta. And I know darn well that Planet Vegeta no longer exists and that Vegeta's parents are dead. So stick with me on this. Thankx! N'joy! ^_^ ___________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 1 Bulma awoke from her deep sleep. Sunlight poured through the window while the constant beeping of the alarm clock was heard. Bulma slammed her hand down on the snooze button. The clock shined 8:45 as she stretched. "8:45? I'm late!!" She jumped up and ran to the bathroom. After she took a shower she brushed her teeth, combed her hair into a bun, and got dressed in a dress skirt that barely passed her knees and a suit like jacket. She rushed downstairs to find her 8 year old son, Trunks, sitting on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons. "Mornin' Mom!" "Hey, sweetie." Bulma grabbed a bagel and a Slim fast shake out of the fridge and took a seat next to Trunks. She gulped down her food. "Slow down! What's the rush?" "Work." "Again?" "Yup." She finished her drink and asked: "Where's your father?" "Where else?" Trunks motioned towards the gravity room. She kissed his cheek. "Thanks, honey. Bye!" "Bye Mom!" Bulma ran to the gravity room, grabbing her briefcase on the way. She swung open the door and jerked back, almost forgetting about the gravity. Vegeta stopped training and powered down from super sayjin to his regular self. Bulma motioned towards the floor. He got her point and walked over and turned off the gravity. She ran over to him, almost tripping on her red heels. "What, woman?" "I'm going to work now. I'll be back around 3. Take Trunks to McDonalds for lunch, we have nothing to eat. And make sure he doesn't sit in front of the TV all day. I hate when he does." Vegeta nodded, not sure if he got everything. "OK but you better be back on time. I can't watch the brat all day." "I know."she said as she blew bangs out of her face. There were dark circles under her blue eyes. Concern filled Vegeta and he tilted her chin up to face him. "Is it work again?" She sighed. "Yeah. They want me to do so much while I have other stuff to do at home. Like chores, making lunch for 2 sayjins, building my robots. I barely have any time for stuff I enjoy...Oh, Vegeta." She threw her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. Vegeta put his arms around her in a warm embrace. He rarely ever did this, only when he knew Bulma needed him. Bulma looked up and whispered: "Thank you." She cleared her throat and spoke up. "Well look at the time! I'm gonna be late!" She gave him a kiss on the lips and turned away. "Bye, Vegeta!" she yelled as she ran out the door. Vegeta smirked and continued with his training. ~*~ "Come on brat. We're going to Mc...whatever." Vegeta said to Trunks. Trunks popped up from the couch and turned off the TV. "Really? Cool! We're goin' to McDonalds!" They flew out the front door. ~*~ Ring! Ring! The telephone's ring shrilled through the house as Bulma fumbled with the keys outside. She finally got the door unlocked and made a mad dash to the phone. "Hello, Capsule Corporation?" "Does Vegeta live at this presence?"said a deep raspy voice. "Umm..." Bulma found this odd because Vegeta never got phone calls, especially from someone who sounded like this. "Yes, but he's not here right now. Can I take a message?" "No."They hung up. "Hello? Hello?"Bulma hung up and wondered who would call Vegeta while she went upstairs to change into some comfortable clothes. ~*~ Vegeta opened the door as Trunks ran in. He dashed to the couch where his mother was sitting watching TV. "Look, Mom! Look!" He showed her the toy he got from McDonalds. It had mini spears which hit a shark and knocked it down. "That's nice, sweetie." He ran upstairs to play with his toy. Vegeta grabbed some eggrolls from the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table. "You had a phone call Vegeta." He looked over a Bulma. "Really?" "Uhuh. They sounded really weird."She chuckled. "Almost like a grown up you!Ha!" Vegeta narrowed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. The phone rang. "I'll get it."Bulma said, eyes still glued to the TV. "Hello, Capsule Corp?" "Is Vegeta there now?"the deep raspy voice was on the phone again. "Who is this?" "Just get Vegeta on the phone, fool." "No! I demand to know who is speaking?!"Bulma yelled into the phone. Vegeta looked up. "Hehehe. Your worst nightmare."the voice said. "Ahhhh!!!" Bulma screamed an threw down the phone. She fell backwards and landed on the floor on her bottom. Vegeta got up and stomped over to the phone. "Who is this?!" He yelled. Then his voice quieted. "Sorry....yes, of course....I'll try to get there as soon as I can." Vegeta hung up. "Who was that?"Bulma asked as she stood up and brushed off her bottom. Vegeta casually walked over and pushed Bulma onto the couch. He sat back down at the table. "Hey, you jerk! Why'd you do that for?" Bulma exclaimed. All of a sudden a power ball blew through one wall and went out the other. It would of hit Bulma if she was standing up. "Uh..uh...uh...what?!"Bulma stuttered, eyes wide at how close it was to her. Vegeta pointed outside. "Trunks." Then Trunks stepped through the hole in the wall. "Oops...Heh heh...." Bulma looked at Vegeta and clasped her hands together as she mouthed 'thank you'. ~*~ That night Vegeta lay in bed with his hands behind his head. Bulma was next to him, reading a book. "Bulma, that was my father that called today."Vegeta said looking at the ceiling. "Your-your-your father??" "Yes. He wants me to go back to Planet Vegeta." "Back to Planet Vegeta! But you have a family now! What about me and Trunks? You can't leave us again!"Bulma slammed down her book. "I'm taking you with me. And Trunks." "Really?! Why?" "I'm supposed to bring all the sayjins and their families. Including that idiot Kakarot and his family." Bulma put her head down to think. "Alright we'll go." "Tomorrow morning. Be ready."Vegeta said as he turned over to go to sleep. Bulma put her book away and thought for a while before turning off the light. ~*~ The next morning everyone, including: Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Goku, Chi-chi, and Goten(Gohan was on his honeymoon with Videl), piled into Bulma's humongous jet copter. "This is gonna be cool!" Trunks said to Goten. "Your dad has a planet?"Goten said. "Yeah! He's a prince! So am I!" "Cool!" Goku looked around for any food. "You wouldn't happen to have any food, Bulma?" "No. Sorry. Don't worry, we're almost there."Bulma said as she enjoyed the view of space. Vegeta grunted. "Kakarot, when we get on that planet, you will bow down to me! I am royalty there." "No, I won't!"Goku laughed. Vegeta growled and made a gesture towards him. Chi-chi covered Goku's mouth. "Why don't you just be quiet for now? We don't want to ruin Bulma's ship." "OK" Goku mumbled. Soon Planet Vegeta was in view. "Wow..." Bulma leaned forward admiring it's red glow. Vegeta smirked. "Do you like it?" "Uhuh!" "Well it's yours after my parents die." "What are you talking about?"Bulma asked, confused. "I will be king. I married you so you are my queen and Trunks is the prince. Once my parents die I can take over and rule Planet Vegeta." "Oh...I'm a queen!" "Not yet." They landed on a flat dirt ground. They all stepped out and looked around. The sky was an eerie red color that was dark with clouds. The dirt matched the color of the sky and up ahead was a city. It was not that big but had tall buildings and was very crowded with hover cars and sayjins. A great clear dome covered the city. "It is filthy here!" Chi-chi exclaimed. "Quiet down, woman! Sayjins do not like humans." Vegeta explained. Bulma and Chi-chi put their hands on their hips. All of a sudden a bright light was seen soaring across the sky. It landed not too far in front of them. It was a sayjin. 


	2. Arrival

------Hi there. Sorry I took so long, but I had to make a few changes. This chapter is a little longer than the first. Did you read my new story, Lost in You? It's pretty good!------ You know that song, Rainy Dayz? It goes so good with Vegeta and Bulma! Just imagine them there. JaRule's voice goes with Veggie's alittle! (I'm listening to the song). ^_^   
-------I give my deepest sympathies to Lisa "Left-Eye" Lopez of TLC who tragically died in a car accident. She was an inspiring singer and was only 30 or so. We'll miss you, Left-Eye...-_- *Lau-chan  
*******  
  
"Kali." Vegeta growled. There before him stood Kalicotta, a female sayajin. She had her black hair in one long braid that went a few inches past her bottom. She had on sayajin armor and the blue spandex underneath, except that she had those flaps on the bottom. Her spandex had no sleeves but she still wore the traditional boots although her gloves were long and went a little past her elbows. Kali was also well-built, the result of training. Her muscles didn't bulge out like the men's, but you could definitely tell that she had some. She was tall, maybe a few inches shorter than Goku, and her tail was wrapped around her waist in sayajin style. A pink power level radar was over her left eye. Over all, she was pretty attractive. "Hello, little prince. Long time no see." Kali circled him slowly and stopped when she got to the back. "Aww, did the widdle prince lose his tail?"she teased. Vegeta growled. "Get away from me. I didn't come here to see you." Kali chuckled and stepped back. She spotted the group behind Vegeta. "Oh who are these people?"she said as she put on her power level radar. "Humans?! Why Vegeta you know humans aren't allowed here!" Kali grabbed Bulma's shirt and lifted her up with ease. "Hey! Let me down, you stupid sayajin!" Bulma screamed and kicked. "Whoa. A spunky one." Vegeta got ready to shoot a Gallic Gun at Kali. "Put her down. Now." he snarled. Kali, surprised, put Bulma down. "Oh, has Vegeta gone soft?" Bulma tried to beat up Kali but Chi-chi held her back. "Let me at her!" Kali laughed evilly at her charade. "Well, I better go. I wouldn't want to be seen with humans." She flicked her braid back and waved. "Good-bye!"she said as she flew off into the city. Everyone watched her fly away until she disappeared. Vegeta gazed off into the sky. Bulma stepped in front of him, her arms crossed. "Who was that?"she demanded. Vegeta looked down at Bulma. "Kalicotta, a Super Elite sayajin." Bulma frowned "What is a super elite sayajin? And how do you know her?" "Woman, don't you know anything? I'm a Super Elite sayajin. If you're a first-class sayajin or royalty, then you're a Super Elite, one of the strongest Sayajins. And I know Kali from a long tome ago when I was little. Our parents were friends." Bulma still looked angry as she glanced down and scowled. "Bulma, she means nothing to me." Vegeta explained. Bulma humphed and got into her jet copter. Chi-chi followed her and they waited for the guys to lead the way. They took off for the city.~*~  
  
"Zarbon, tell me when our guests arrive and escort them to their rooms. Also make sure they are dressed properly for dinner. Dodoria, prepare dinner."King Vegeta ordered his two servants. "Yes, sire." They went off to do their duties.   
"Darling, are you sure he will show up?"Queen Levona asked her husband.   
"Yes, he said he would. Vegeta would never lie to us."the King replied as he fixed his armor in the mirror.   
"We'll see about that." Levona said smugly.   
"Why do you always deny our son?!" King Vegeta yelled at his wife.   
"Maybe because I'm afraid he turned out like you!"she snapped back.   
"What's that supposed to mean, Levona? That I'm a bad father?!"   
"Maybe so!!"   
"Wait, Levona, let's settle this like adults. We can't be like this in public. Sayajins are supposed to show affection for their mates. So please calm down."the king said, cool and collected.   
"You're right. We should stop." Some cooks walked in and set dinner on the table.~*~  
The group of 2 Sayajins, 2 half Sayajins, and 2 humans walked to the gigantic palace at the top of a hill at the edge of town. They gasped at the size of the towering domain. All of a sudden a strange blue guy stepped in front of them. He bowed. "Good to see you again, Prince Vegeta. You might remember me as Zarbon. I am ordered to escort you to your rooms in the palace.Ó Vegeta nodded his head. "Alright then." They walked up along a hallway until they stopped at 3 rooms next to each other. Zarbon opened one room which had two full size beds and was decorated very fancy. "This will be the ladies' room. He gestured for Chi-chi and Bulma. They took one last look at their husbands and stepped into the room. Zarbon shut the door and opened another one. It had the same decor, but toy boxes were everywhere while a bunkbed rest in the corner. "Cool!" Goten and Trunks exclaimed in unison. "Boys, this is your room." "Thanks!"the small Sayajins said as they ran into the room. Zarbon closed that door and opened one next to the girls' room. "Prince Vegeta, sir Kakarot, this is your room." The room was slightly bigger than the others and had two king size waterbeds on either side of the room. "Nice!"Goku exclaimed, running in and jumping on a waterbed. Vegeta rolled his eyes and took a step in. "Uh, sire, the King and Queen are expecting you for dinner. A assistant will come in and get your wardrobe prepared for dinner." Zarbon explained. "Right. That'll be all, Zarbon." "Thank you sir."he said as he bowed and left the room. ~*~  
"Wow, this is a lot nicer than my house."Bulma said. "You're tellin' me, Bulma." Chi-chi replied. Then an assistant came in to the door and went straight to the wardrobe. She dug through it, carefully examining the girls, to see what outfit went best. She finally picked out a baby blue dress. It was long and had an underskirt to make the dress take its full form. It had long see-through sleeves with a ruffle at the bottom. A long vertical white stripe went down the dress. The top part had a lace-up with leather straps that started from her stomach and went up to her chest, which gave it a lot of cleavage. At the bottom of the skirt, green and dark blue rhinestones were embroidered. Chi-chi and Bulma gasped. The assistant turned around and said in a meek voice: "Which one of you is the princess?" Bulma remembered what Vegeta said earlier. "I guess I am." The assistant went over to her and helped her put the corset on her upper body then slipped the underskirt on her and finally put the dress over her head and laced her up in the front. Bulma stood in front of the mirror. "Wow, Bulma, you look beautiful..."Chi-chi gaped. The assistant fixed her hair in a loose bun and let her bangs fall in her face. She slid a small comb made of sapphires in between her bun. Then strapped an emerald choker around her neck. "This dress goes so good with my hair and eyes!" Bulma exclaimed, admiring herself in the mirror. Then the assistant took out a long pink dress for Chi-chi. It had puffy ruffle sleeves and had lace all around the top with a big bow in the back. The skirt was long with small flowers embroidered in the corners. It didn't show as much cleavage as Bulma's, but Chi-chi was thankful for that. The assistant help Chi-chi put it on and put her hair down with little flower clips holding back her hair in the front. A brooch was tied around her neck. "Ohmygosh...This is sooo nice! Much more than I could ever afford." Chi-chi exclaimed, turning around to look around the dress. "It looks great, Chi-chi!" "Thanks." The assistant gave them shoes. Bulma's were glass slippers while Chi-chi's were a dark pink with diamonds around the toe. The assistant turned to them. "We are expecting you for dinner. A escort will come to take you there later."she said as she left the room.   
~*~  
  
Goku dug through the wardrobe. He took out several things and threw them on the bed. "Hmm. I think I want this one." Goku pointed to a clean silver armor with maroon velvet spandex. "Alright then sir."the assistant said, picking it up. She dusted off the velvet as Goku took off his gi and lifted his shirt over his head. He grabbed it from her and put it on. He looked in the mirror and patted his armor. "Nice fit." The assistant walked over to Vegeta with his outfit. "Are you ready, sir?" "Hold on." Vegeta said and took off his shirt and pants. The armor was gold with dark blue spandex. He put it on and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled. Goku appeared behind him. "Nice, Vegeta!" "Your parents are expecting you for dinner. In a while a servant will come to lead you there."the girl said to Vegeta. "OK. You are dismissed." The girl bowed and left the room. "Vegeta, I have a pain in my butt."Goku said, rubbing his tailbone. Vegeta chuckled. "Kakarot, you are a pain in the butt." "No really."Goku cringed. All of a sudden a tail grew out of Goku's tailbone. "What the hell?!"Vegeta said sitting up. Goku looked at it. "Yeah! I got my tail back!" Vegeta looked on in confusion when he had a pain in his backside and a tail burst through his spandex. "What happened?"Vegeta said looking at his tail. He swung it back and forth. "Who cares, Vegeta!We got our tails back!" "I guess you're right."~*~  
  
Trunks and Goten threw toys all over the floor and made them fight with each other. "Whoa, man. This is tight! Wait till I tell Gohan about this!" Goten said as he opened another toy chest. "Yeah! Can you believe this kinda belongs to me?"Trunks said just as a servant boy walked in. He looked around Trunk's age. "Yo, I'm here to help wit the wardrobe. So any yous guys gotsa problem?" Trunks stood up. "Yeah, you shouldnÕt be talking to us that way, buddy." "Whoa, calm down, little dude." "No, I won't, thank you."Trunks said calmly. "Aight, which one of yous is the prince?" Trunks and Goten just stood there with their arms crossed. The boy eyed them. "Lemme guess, you're the prince, purple-haired boy. Yeah, you've got Vegeta's eyes and his scowl."He threw him an outfit similar to Vegeta's. "Put that on." Trunks growled and put it on. Goten got one like Goku's and he liked it. "Wow, I like this! It's much better than my Dad's old gi!" They got dressed and the boy gave them something to take. "Take this." "What is it?" "It's sometin' to make your tail grow back. I was ordered to give it to yous." They both took it and sure enough they both sprouted a tail. "Nice..."Trunks said, admiring his tail since he never had one before. "Cool!Thanks dude."Goten said. "No prob, weird-hair man." They got ready and met their fathers in the hallway. "Daddy!" Goten said, running to Goku and hugging his leg. Trunks walked over to Vegeta. "Hello, father." Vegeta was so surprised at how much Trunks looked so much like him. His tail was wrapped around his waist and had a smirk on his face that looked identical to Vegeta's. "Hello, son." he ruffled Trunks' hair. Zarbon was waiting for them."I will lead you to the dining room." They reached the dinning room doors and Zarbon bowed and gestured towards the doors...  
___________________________________________________________________a/n: Chapter 3 almost finished! Did you like that chapter? I thought it was pretty boring-_-U /Well, pleaze reveiw! (Oh, yeah. I made up Veggie's mom's name. I have no idea what her real name is.) Next chapter: Someone has a special power! If you can catch it, put it in your review! Thanx* -Lau-chan 


End file.
